EL Risco, Robb y Jeyne ( o Vientos Rojos)
by Lady Julia Stark
Summary: Es la historia de como Robb y Jeyne se conocieron, es inventada porque GRRM da pocos detalles. La he hecho a petición de Khaleesi y cat-hipster-woman-Lannister. Hay dos juramentos que he tenido que inventar, porque parece que no existe ese juramento Espero que os guste más que las otras dos. Muchas Gracias


En las inmediaciones del Risco. Campamento de Robb Stark, Rey en el Norte, en el Tridente y Señor de Invernalia. Dentro de la tienda del Joven Lobo, este y sus caballeros, están mirando el mapa de Poniente para atacar y apoderarse del castillo y del Risco, que pertenecía a la familia Westerling, familia vasalla de Roca Casterly y de los Lannister. Lord Gawen Westerling estaba encerrado en Varamar, pero aún quedaba el castellano y una pequeña guarnición.

- Mis señores, está noche atacaremos el Risco – empezó a decir Robb, con voz segura-. Atacaremos desde estos tres puntos. Aquí, aquí y aquí – señaló en el mapa-. Walder el Negro llevará un grupo de escalo para la zona oeste de la muralla.

- Será un placer, alteza – dijo este.

- Pequeño Jon, al mismo tiempo, tu atacarás con otro grupo de escalo por la zona este.

- Perfecto, alteza. Está noche cae el Risco y nos merendamos a esos Lannister – dijo el hijo del Gran Jon en tono jocoso-.

- Para finalizar, yo y el Gran Jon atacaremos la puerta con arietes. Recordad, todo hombre que se rinda, dejadlo con vida y si rinden el castillo, mostrad piedad y no destruyáis sin sentido.

- Se hará lo que el Rey en el Norte ordene – rugió el Gran Jon -. Tengo ganas de cortar cabezas y de sangrar a esos perros Lannister – dijo con más ahínco y desenvainó su espada y la levantó al aire -. ¡El Rey en el Norte!

- ¡El Rey en el Norte! – le siguieron los demás caballeros.

- Muy bien, caballeros. Preparen a los hombres, saldremos en unos momentos.

Le hicieron reverencia y se marcharon los hombres. Entonces entró Viento Gris, el gran lobo huargo que siempre acompañaba a Robb. Se puso a su lado y se dejó rascar y acariciar por el Rey.

- Viento Gris, está noche quiero que sigas a mi lado para esta batalla – el lobo lo miraba fijamente -. Es la hora de atacar.

El joven cogió su espada y la envainó. Abrió la lona y salió. Afuera le esperaba su escudero, Olyvar Frey, con su caballo preparado. Robb montó en el caballo y fue a unirse con el Gran Job. Walder el Negro y Pequeño Jon ya habían salido para ponerse en sus posiciones.

- Es hora de partir – dijo Robb.

- Muy bien – dijo Jon Umber y se giró a los soldados -. ¡Chicos, hora de luchar! – rugió con voz atronadora.

Empezaron a cabalgar hacia el castillo al galope. Cuando estuvieron a ciento cincuenta pasos del castillo, Robb levantó el brazo y mandó parar. Se giró a su escudero, y le dijo:

- Olyvar, manda a los dos hombres para hacer las señales a Walder el Negro y Pequeño Jon para que ataquen.

El pequeño Frey fue a avisar a los hombres y estos poniéndose en lados contrarios, hicieron la señal con el fuego. Esperaron un momento, y en el momento en el que se oyeron las trompetas de batalla de los dos grupos, el Rey en el Norte gritó:

- ¡Al ataque! – empezó a galopar con Viento Gris corriendo a su lado.

- ¡El Rey en el Norte! – gritaron los soldados galopando detrás de su rey.

Empezaron a galopar hacia el castillo. Oían como los dos grupos de escalo empezaban a atacar. Pararon a cincuenta pasos y sacaron el ariete. Desde lo alto de la muralla, la guarnición de los Westerling empezó a sacar arcos y disparar flechas.

Los arqueros del Rey Lobo empezaron a disparar flechas a lo alto de la muralla. Los soldados llegaron con el ariete y empezaron a golpear las puertas del Castillo. De repente, una flecha voló directa, desde no se sabe qué dirección a gran velocidad y con gran precisión fue al brazo de Robb Stark. Este no vio la flecha, hasta que no la tuvo clavada en su brazo. Hizo gesto de dolor, pero se mantuvo en su sitio, él era el Rey y no podía abandonar a sus hombres. En ese momento, cedieron las puertas y empezaron a entrar norteños con las espadas desenvainadas para atacar.

Empezaron los primeros combates entre los hombres de ambos bandos. Entraron Robb y los hombres a caballo. Las tropas norteñas eran mayoría, por cada enemigo había tres norteños. En esa situación, mientras Viento Gris intentaba evitar y atacar a dos soldados, un hombre fue a por el Joven Lobo gritando y agitando su espada. Intentó lanzarle una estocada a Robb, pero este la repelió y lo descolocó y el Rey lanzó una rápida estocada hacia el estómago, la cual entró a través de la malla, saliendo sangre de su boca y de la herida, puso los ojos en blanco y acabó de caer muerto.

Los norteños estaban haciendo una matanza y uno de los hombres, el cual, subido en su caballo, tiró su espada y gritó:

- ¡Nos rendimos! ¡Nos rendimos! Parad de luchar, tirad las armas – dijo dirigiéndose a sus hombres y a los norteños.

Los soldados Westerling pararon de luchar, lanzaron sus armas y se rindieron.

El Rey del Tridente mandó parar a sus soldados. Aparecieron Walder el Negro y Pequeño Jon, anunciando que habían conquistado todo el castillo y traían prisioneros.

- Alteza, hemos matado a todos los hombres, excepto estos, que se han rendido – dijo Pequeño Jon, con una gran sonrisa en sus labios y señalando a unos hombres muy magullados-. También tenemos a la familia Westerling en la torre en la que estaban.

- Muy buenas noticias nos das, hijo – dijo con alegría el Gran Job.

Seguidamente, Robb se dirigió al hombre que mandó parar a los soldados del Risco.

- ¿Vos sois el castellano?

- Sí, señor.

- Alteza – le dijo Walder el Negro, antes de asestarle un golpe en el estómago, que hizo doblarse al castellano.

Cuando este se recuperó, dijo:

- Sí, alteza. Soy Rolph Spicer, castellano del Risco al estar ausente mi cuñado, Lord Gawen Westerling.

- ¿Por qué erais tan pocos hombres defendiendo el Risco? – preguntó el Rey.

- La mayoría de los hombres fueron con mi cuñado y aquí quedo una pequeña guarnición para vigilar el castillo, porqué él pensó que jamás atacaríais aquí.

- Perfecto. Tendremos que ocupar vuestro salón principal, las caballerizas y algunas de las habitaciones para descansar.

- De acuerdo, alteza.

- ¿Dónde se encuentra la familia de Lord Westerling? Quiero darles mis respetos y asegurarles que no les pasará nada mientras estemos aquí.

- En la Torre Norte, alteza – dijo Walder el Negro y añadió -, pero antes deberíais haceros mirar la herida del brazo por el maestre.

- No es grave, puede esperar la herida y el maestre. Primero está el deber y la cortesía. – dijo el Joven Lobo y dirigiéndose al castellano, dijo -. Llevadme a la Torre Norte.

- Sí, alteza.

Fueron a la Torre Norte, subieron los peldaños y arriba esperaban dos norteños, los cuáles abrieron la puerta. El primero en entrar fue Viento Gris y se oyeron gritos de miedo. El Joven Lobo llamó a su huargo y este vino donde él. Robb entró con sus hombres, además del castellano del Risco. Dentro había una mujer madura, que debía ser Lady Westerling, que tenía una mirada muy desconcertante, dos niños pequeños y otros dos de más o menos la edad de Robb. El Rey mandó a su huargo tumbarse al lado de la Rolph Spicer empezó las presentaciones.

- Alteza, está es mi hermana y Señora del Risco, Lady Sybell Westerling.

- Un placer mi señora – dijo el Rey Lobo -, disculpad a mi huargo, le gusta entrar en las habitaciones, pero no os hará ningún daño. Os aseguró que no os pasará nada ni a vos ni a vuestros hijos y vuestro esposo está bien atendido en Varamar.

- Gracias, alteza. Es un honor teneros en nuestro castillo – dijo Lady Sybell haciendo una reverencia y mirándolo con esos ojos que mostraban algo oculto -. Estos son mis hijos menores Rollam y Elenya – señaló a los dos pequeños -. Y estos son, mi hijo Raynald, heredero del Risco, y mi hija Jeyne, aún doncella – los dos jóvenes hacen una reverencia.

- Encantado de conocerlos – dijo el Joven Stark.

En ese momento, el Rey Robb empezó a ver borroso y no oía los comentarios que le hacían. Se tocó la frente y vio que ardía. Le pareció oír a su huargo. Empezó a ver menos y de repente sólo veía oscuridad.

…..

Se encontraba en el cuerpo de Viento Gris, con el sabor de sangre de venado en sus dientes. A su lado, ibas sus hermanos excepto uno, que murió; todos juntos de nuevo. Estaban en un bosque, olía a hojas, viento, tierra y algo dulce, que no sabía que era. Era un olor que le atraía y que no había olido antes. Se dirigió hacia ese olor, acompañado de sus hermanos, corriendo a través del bosque. Ese olor lo impregnaba y cada vez lo olía más fuerte y más cercano. Lo hacía enloquecer y acabó saliendo a un claro, donde encontró su fuente de deseo y el de sus hermanos. Era una chica muy guapa, de pelo castaño, anchas caderas y de la edad de su lado humano. Le estaba mirando con dulzura. Sus hermanos la rodearon y él empezó a pensar, _¿Esa chica me suena? ¿No es la hija de Lord Westerling? ¿Cómo se llamaba? JEYNE . _Entonces vio que sus hermanos se iban a lanzar a atacarla; el lobo negro saltó sobre ella _ ¡NOOOOO! _y se despertó. Estaba en una habitación simple pero caliente; estaba en una cama cómoda y notaba algo que no sabía describir. Se tocó la frente y vio que no tenía fiebre. Notó ese olor dulce que había olido en el bosque como Viento Gris.

Viento Gris se subió encima de la cama y empezó a lamer la cara de Robb.

- Hola Viento Gris – acarició su pelo –, ves a tumbarte al lado de la chimenea – notó un latigazo en el brazo -, estoy bien – el huargo fue a donde le dijo su amo.

- ¿Os encontráis mejor, majestad? No os mováis, habéis estado enfermo – oyó de una voz femenina.

- ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Quién eres? –preguntó él.

- Estáis en el Risco. Os hirieron con una flecha en el brazo y la herida se os infectó. Soy la hija de Lord Westerling, Jeyne, y os he prestado mi habitación, en la cual estáis ahora. Habéis estado cuatro días con fiebres.

- Cuatro días. ¿Qué hora es?

- Ya ha anochecido, majestad. ¿Necesitáis algo?

- Un poco de agua, por favor.

Mientras Jeyne llenaba un vaso con agua, picaron fuertemente a la puerta.

- Adelante – dijo Robb

- Alteza, ha llegado un cuervo de Aguasdulces – dijo el Gran Jon, entrando en la alcoba. Tenía rostro serio y le hizo un saludo con la cabeza a Jeyne.

- ¿Ha sucedido algo mientras dormía? ¿Por qué mandan un cuervo a esta hora? – dijo el rey el cual cogió el vaso que le ofrecía - . Podéis hablar delante de Lady Jeyne.

- No lo sé majestad, me da muy mala espina y cuervo negro negras noticias trae – dijo el Gran Umber -. Por los dioses, ahora que vamos ganando la guerra a los jodidos Lannister – rugió.

Robb cogió la nota, la abrió y empezó a leerla. Su cara se puso pálida, como la de uno de los Otros de los que hablaba la Vieja Tata._ No puede ser, Soñé con ellos, Corrí con ellos por el bosque. _Su ojos se pusieron vidriosos y en ellos se veía una mezcla de odio y gran pena.

- ¿Qué dice la carta, mi rey? ¿Ha sucedido algo malo? –preguntó Gran Jon con nerviosismo.

Robb se encontraba parado, incapaz de hablar, como si se le hubiera roto algo por dentro. Sacó fuerzas de dentro y dijo mientras la caía una lágrima por el rostro:

- Son… noticias de In…vernalia. Dicen que ha sido tomada y que mis hermanos…Bran y Rickon, han sido a…sesinados por… por… el bastardo de Theon Greyjoy. ¿Por qué lo ha hecho? Mi padre siempre lo ha tratado bien y pensaba que éramos como hermanos. ¡Nos ha traicionado! ¡Traidor! – gritó con rabia el Joven Lobo, golpeándola cama con el puño y se echó a llorar.

- ¡Malditos calamares! Lo siento muchísimo, majestad. Vuestra madre debe estar rota en Aguasgrises, esperemos que no haga ninguna estupidez. ¡Os juró que serán vengados! Le cortaré la cabeza al puto Greyjoy y os la traeré – bramó el Gran Caballero.

- Lo quiero vivo. Quiero verlo morir a mis manos y que sufra lo que debieron sufrir mis hermanos. Marchaos Gran Jon, deseo estar sólo. Viento Gris, espera fuera.

- Como ordene, alteza – y el gran caballero hizo una reverencia y se marchó acompañado del gran huargo.

Robb se desmoronó sobre la cama y entonces Jeyne, la cual seguía allí, dijo:

- Majestad, ¿estáis bien?

El Joven Rey no respondió.

- Sé que no soy nadie para hablaros, ni podré entender como os podéis sentir. Yo también tengo hermanos pequeños y si les pasará algo o murieran, yo también me moriría o no sé qué haría…

- ¡Calla! – gritó Robb

- Perdonad…alteza. Será mejor que me vaya – dijo muy nerviosa y se dirigió hacia la puerta, pero cuando iba a abrir la puerta, habló el joven Stark.

- Disculpadme… disculpadme, Jeyne. No he debido gritaros, sólo estabais intentando consolarme, pero lo que le ha pasado a mis hermanos es terrible y… como ha podido hacerlo… Theon… era como un hermano mayor para mí – dijo Robb con voz rota y se tapó la cara con las manos para llorar.

Al verlo así, Jeyne se acercó al lecho en el que se encontraba Robb y con su mano le acarició el suave pelo. En ese momento, Robb levantó la cabeza y abrazó a Jeyne.

Notó el dulce olor de su pelo y su cuerpo. Olía a rosas, a limón y a algo que no distinguía. En ese abrazo notaba, algo más, un sentimiento extraño, que le aceleraba el corazón y sentía en su estómago algo que no había sentido antes. Levantó la cabeza que se encontraba sobre el hombro de ella y la miró a sus ojos. Entonces, fue acercando su cara a la de Jeyne hasta que sus bocas se juntaron. Sintió una descarga por todo su cuerpo y separó su boca de la de ella. Estaba sonrojado como una doncella cuando su caballero le halaga el oído.

La miró a los ojos y vio la misma pasión que tenían los suyos. Puso sus manos en la cara de ella y la besó con pasión. Empezó a mordisquearle el labio inferior, con fuerza por el deseo que le recorría la sangre. Sacó su lengua y rozó los labios de ella para abrir su boca, cosa que le había explicado Theon que les encantaba a las mujeres. Oyó un gemido, ¿había sido ella?, ¿había sido él?, pero al instante ella abrió su boca y Robb metió su lengua. Sabía a fresas y otras esencias y empezó a jugar con su lengua. Se estiró encima de la cama y la llevó a ella encima de él. Se giraron y Robb se puso encima de ella, empezando a tocarle su cuerpo. Una de las manos la puso al final de su espalda y la otra estaba en su cuello. Poco a poco, fue bajando esa mano lentamente, hasta posarla en uno de sus pechos y comenzó a acariciárselo suavemente. Notó que el pezón estaba duro. Ella empezó a morder su labio y a jugar con su lengua gimiendo, le acarició con una mano su cara y con la otra acariciaba su cabello. Esa mano fue bajando por su pecho, su abdomen hasta que llegó a sus calzones y empezó a desatárselos. Estaba duro; ella separó los labios de él y susurrándole, le dijo, con una voz que parecía un gemido:

- Majestad, por favor…

Entonces Robb volvió a besarla con más fuerza y empezó a desatarle el corpiño.

- Esta es mi primera vez, mi señora.

- Vos también sois el primero.

- Juró que no os haré ningún daño, jamás.

Ella gimió y agarró con fuerza su polla. Robb estaba excitado de ser el primero y al notar como le agarraba el miembro, la besó más fuerte. Su mano se metió bajo el vestido de ella y fue subiendo por su pierna, llegando a su coño, que estaba húmedo. Eso le hizo gemir de gozo y entonces Robb…

El Rey en el Norte notó como todo se aclaraba y no veía las cosas tan oscuras. Abrió los ojos y vio que entraba luz en el cuarto. Estaba desnudo y tenía a su lado a Jeyne. _¿Qué he hecho?, La he deshonrado, ¿Esto fue lo que sintió mi padre cuando se acostó con la madre de Jon? ¿Qué debo hacer?; _estaba pensando en ello cuando ella semovió y abrió los ojos.

- Lo siento mucho, majestad – dijo ella sentándose en la cama y tapándose con la sabana hasta el cuello. Estaba colorada como la doncella que había sido.

- No debes disculparte. Yo tengo toda la culpa, te he deshonrado y eso es lo peor que le puede pasar a una mujer. He hecho lo mismo que hizo mi padre con la madre de mi hermano Jon – dijo culpable, pero de repente pensó en algo muy importante -. ¿Y si te he dejado embarazada? El niño sería un bastardo y no llevaría mi apellido.

Robb empezó a pensar, no sabía que podía hacer _ ¿Qué hubiera hecho mi padre?, Llevar a su hijo bastardo a Invernalia para que se criará con los hijos de tu esposa. _Y decidió tomar la decisión más honesta y la que él creía que era la mejor.

- Nos casaremos, te he deshonrado y podrías estar embarazada. No quiero tener bastardos, quiero que mis hijos lleven mi apellido. Debo subsanar lo que he hecho.

- Pero majestad, si yo no digo lo que ha pasado esta noche, nadie lo sabrá, y podréis volver a Aguasdulces sin ningún problema. Si estuviera embarazada, no diría que el hijo es vuestro, diría que es de otro o le diría a mi madre que me diese el té de luna. No quiero ser una carga para vos.

- No habléis de té de la luna. Cumpliré con vos como hombre y como rey. No puedo dejar que os traten como a una puta, no lo merecéis. Tú y el futuro niño merecéis lo mejor. Nos casaremos está tarde, ¿tenéis árbol corazón en el castillo?

- No, pero hay un roble muy antiguo. Pero, ¿vos no estabais prometido a una Frey?

- Sí, pero el deber está por encima de ello. Mi padre siempre decía que el deber y el honor eran lo primero si querías que tus vasallos y tu pueblo te respetarán, aunque él también falló. Si quiero ser un buen rey de mi pueblo, primero debo ser un buen hombre y cumplir contigo – se levantó de la cama y empezó a vestirse -. Sólo te pido, que seas tú la que le explique a tu familia que está tarde contraeremos matrimonio. Yo debo decírselo a mis caballeros. Perdonadme, tengo que irme, si vuestra familia tiene algún problema o quieren explicaciones o aclaraciones, avisadme y hablaré con ellos. Ah, por favor, llamadme Robb.

- Sí, alteza

- Sí, Robb.

Se acabó de vestir y se dirigió a la puerta, la abrió y allí vio a Viento Gris, que se levantó. Le acarició detrás de las orejas y cerró la puerta. Unos metros más lejos, se encontraba su escudero, Olyvar, que estaba sentado. Se dirigió hacia él y este se levantó.

- Alteza, ¿estáis mejor? Siento mucho lo de vuestros hermanos…

- Tranquilo, Olyvar. Estoy mejor. Gracias. Necesito que vayas a buscar al Gran Jon, a tu tío Walder y al Pequeño Jon y les digas que quiero verlos en el salón principal. Tengo un asunto muy importante que tratar con ellos.

- Sí, alteza. Ahora mismo voy a buscarlos.

Olyvar se fue a buscar a los hombres y Robb bajó los escalones para dirigirse al Salón Principal. Abajo había dos soldados a los que saludó y les preguntó dónde se encontraba el Salón. Se dirigió por la dirección que le dijeron sus hombres y llegó a él. Entró y se sentó en el asiento que presidia la mesa. Miró a su lobo y lo acarició.

- ¿Cómo voy a explicarles lo que ha sucedido? ¿Y si me abandonan? Los Frey no lo aceptarán jamás y se sentirán insultados.

Tocaron a la puerta.

- Adelante.

Se abrió la puerta y entró Olyvar anunciando que venía con los hombres que había hecho llamar. Robb les dijo que entrarán y los tres hombres y el joven escudero entraron dentro.

- ¿Qué sucede majestad? – preguntó el Gran Jon.

- Os he reunido aquí, para informaros que está tarde contraeré matrimonio con Jeyne Westerling.

- ¡¿Qué?! – exclamó Walder el Negro con sorpresa y estupor -. ¡Vos estáis prometido con una de mis sobrinas!

- Lo sé, pero está noche, he mancillado a Jeyne y podría estar esperando un hijo mío. Debo cumplir.

- ¡Y qué! Los reyes tienen bastardos y no los reconocen. El rey Robert tenía más de diez, los Targaryen también tenían, yo soy un bastardo, incluso, vuestro padre tuvo un bastardo y lo llevó a Invernalia.

- ¡Basta! Sí, mi padre tuvo un bastardo, pero jamás le dio su apellido y yo no soy mi padre. Cumpliré con Jeyne como hombre y como rey.

- ¿Cómo hombre y cómo rey? – dijo el Negro con sorna -. ¡Un rey debe cumplir con su palabra! Le disteis vuestra palabra a mi padre de que os casaríais con una de sus nietas, a cambio de pasar por Los Gemelos. ¿O fue un truco?

- Sé perfectamente lo que prometí. Pero también sé que para ser un buen rey debo ser un buen hombre y…

- ¡Maldito niño norteño! ¡Quieres ser rey y sólo eres un niño pequeño! ¡Debimos dejar que os destruyeran los leones! – grita Walder y Viento Gris se levanta y enseña sus dientes. Robb lo tocó y le habló en el oído para calmarlo. El lobo volvió a tumbarse.

- Walder, tranquilo. Su majestad tiene razón. Él no quiere ser como los otros reyes y quiere cumplir con sus deberes, desde el principio – dijo Gran Jon intentando calmarlo.

- ¡No! ¡El mocoso nos ha traicionado y no merece ser llamado rey! ¡No pienso luchar por este crío! Nos vamos yo y todos mis hombres.

- ¡Pero es nuestro rey! – bramó el Gran Umber.

- Gran Jon, dejadle. Tiene sus razones. Lord Walder, os pido disculpas a vos, a vuestro padre y a vuestra familia, pero debe de haber alguna forma de que podáis seguir con nosotros – intentó Robb calmar la situación.

- No la hay, chico. Mi padre tiene gran memoria y no lo pasará por alto. – dijo Walder y se dirigió a Olyvar -. Olyvar, nos vamos.

- Pero… yo… soy el escudero del rey – dijo el joven Frey totalmente conmocionado.

- ¡Tú harás lo que yo te diga! Para eso soy tú tío y este crío, no es tú rey, sólo un estúpido lobo que se cree un rey, pero de esos hay muchos. Además ha traicionado a la familia, y quién traiciona a los Frey…

Se dio la vuelta y se acercó a la puerta, seguido de Olyvar arrastrando los pies mirando hacia atrás. Entonces Walder el Negro, sin darse la vuelta, dijo:

- Niño Stark, mi padre no dejará esto así.

Y salieron.

- Majestad, no le hagáis caso. Siempre hay algo que se le puede dar a un Frey para que esté de tu lado –dijo Pequeño Jon.

- Sí, eso espero.

- ¿Así que os casáis? – sonrió Gran Jon, rascándose la barriga.

- Sí.

- ¡Hay que celebrarlo con una gran fiesta, con manjares y buen vino! Y si necesitas ayuda en algo…, aunque creo que ya sabéis lo que hay que hacer – dijo con socarronería.

- Sí, Gran Jon – sonrió el Joven Lobo -. Hay que prepararlo todo para esta tarde.

- Esta hecho, majestad.

Los dos hombres Umber le hicieron una reverencia y se marcharon para prepararlo todo.

Robb se sentó en el sillón y Viento Gris puso su cabeza en sus rodillas y lo miró con sus grandes ojos de huargo. Lo empezó a acariciar; cuando lo hacía se relajaba. Estuvo así durante un rato, oyendo los cascos de los Frey, como tiraban los estandartes y los pisoteaban mascullando maldiciones. Se levantó fue a reconocer el castillo. Después fueron a buscarle para preguntarle si deseaba algo de comer. Él dijo que no, tenía el estómago cerrado a causa del gran problema que tenía con la Casa Frey y las consecuencias que podrían acontecer.

Se fue a sus aposentos, esperando el momento en que iba a casarse. Al cabo de un rato, vinieron dos soldados para avisarle que todo estaba preparado. Él y Viento Gris, acompañados por los guardias, fueron hacia el bosque, donde se encontraba el anciano roble. Cuando llegaron allí, ya le estaban esperando los dos Jon.

- Alteza, todo está preparado – dijo el Gran Caballero, Jon Umber.

- Muy bien.

- Aquí tenemos al Septón Krugyle, para oficiar la unión por los antiguos dioses, aunque no tengamos un árbol corazón. – dijo Pequeño Jon.

Robb saludó al Septón, un hombre, bajito, calvo y gordo, con una barba blanca que le llegaba hasta el pecho. Esté le hizo una reverencia con la cabeza al rey. Al poco, llegó Jeyne acompañada de su familia. Robb se colocó al lado izquierdo del árbol, con Viento Gris detrás. La familia Westerling, con Lady Sybell muy alegre aunque con esa mirada extraña, se pusieron a ambos lados del camino. Jeyne, agarrada del brazo de su tío, caminó hasta donde estaban Robb y el Septón. Vestía un vestido largo, de un color dorado suave, con flecos en el bajo de este y un lazo del mismo color en su cadera izquierda. Llevaba el pelo recogido con una redecilla dorada en el pelo y una pequeña pinza con forma de espada, de color rojo. Robb se sonrojó al verla tan hermosa.

Cuando llegaron donde estaba Robb, Lord Rolph le dio a este la mano de su sobrina. Los dos jóvenes se miraron a los ojos y Robb volvió a sentir que su corazón iba más rápido. Se giraron hacia el Septón y este empezó a hablar.

- Hoy, ante la vista de los antiguos dioses, estamos aquí para unir a Robb Stark, Rey en el Norte, del Tridente y Señor de Invernalia, y a Lady Jeyne Westerling, hija del Señor del Risco.

Krugyle empezó a hablarles del matrimonio, pero Robb no paraba de mirarla y no escucho nada.

- Y ahora para hacer el enlace, majestad, debéis repetir conmigo el juramento:

Yo, Robb, juro ante los dioses antiguos, a ti Jeyne,

cuidarte, protegerte, respetarte

y jamás fallarte, ni a ti ni a ellos.

Juro por el arciano que todo lo ve y a los antiguos

que nadie te lastimará y que siempre

estarás protegida por mí y mis dioses,

los de mi padre y del padre de mi padre

y que si os falló a vos, les fallaría a ellos,

pagando por ellos con mi sangre.

Robb repitió cada frase mirando fijamente a Jeyne, estaba muy nervioso y con un sentimiento que no había sentido ¿Eso era amor?

El Septón Krugyle se dirigió a Jeyne.

- Ahora vos debéis repetir conmigo:

Yo, Jeyne, juró ante los dioses antiguos, a ti Robb,

cuidarte, respetarte, seguirte a donde quiera

que vayas y no fallarte ni a ti ni a los antiguos dioses.

Juro que estaré contigo hasta el fin de mis días

y que cuidaré de nuestra casa e hijos

y, que si os falló, reciba el castigo

que los antiguos dioses marquen.

Jeyne repitió cada frase, mirando a Robb con una tímida sonrisa en sus labios y colorada como una niña cuando habla de los caballeros de las historias.

- Lo que han unido los antiguos dioses, no sea jamás separado por los hombres y los pálidos de rostro – acabó de decir el Septón.

Robb mira a Jeyne, su ya esposa y acerca sus labios a los de ella, y en el momento en el que se tocan, sabe que ella será su mujer hasta el fin de sus días y oye como todos gritan:

- ¡El Rey y la Reina en el Norte! ¡Larga vida a sus majestades!

FIN


End file.
